Total Drama Hybrids
by OppsieDasi
Summary: What happens when Chris puts 12 half-breeds on an island to compete for 1 million dollars? Find Out! No Longer Accepting OCs!
1. Signing Up

Chris: Hello! It's Chris McLean from Total Drama. I got a thinking and I thought "What would make this season special?" then I thought of the supernatural mistakes. Welcome to Total Drama Hybrids.

**Sign Up Sheet**

**Name, Nickname, Last name – **

**Age (14-17) –**

**Height –**

**Personality –**

**Eyes - **

**Hair -**

**Normal Clothing –**

**Sleepwear –**

**Formal Wear (Just in case) –**

**Swimwear –**

**Parents –**

**Powers –**

**Secret –**

**Short Bio –**

**Audition Tape –**


	2. OC List (So Far)

Girls

Rozelle Blood (ME!/OppsieDasi)

Okiko Sarisi (SophiaCrutchfeild)

Alice Wilof (Happy77123)

Cleo Carter (Madison Wooten)

Saraphina Black (Sara the queen)

Christine Washington (kaijudude1000)

Boys

Brent Gist (Safety Pickle)

Scar Xaren (Scar4Life)

Tarquin James (SophiaCrutchfeild)

Matthey Olano (Ventusick10)

Finn (Wolfie) Tyann (VenomstormOfVineClan)

Drake Darkwing (Havokk)

**I'M NOT DEAD! Yet…. ANYWHO! I have been losing interest in this, but lots of people seem to like to idea, so I'm pushing on! Now I get to do the best part! The ACUTAL story. Feel free to send me challenge ideas and also let me know if I get your characters personality wrong. **


	3. OC List DETAILED!

**Dear Readers, I AM NOT DEAD! Yes, I am SORRY! Here is the list of characters IN FULL DETAIL! I am currently working on the 2****nd**** chapter as you read. I, personally, think it's awesome. PLEASE tell me if, in my stories, I start focusing too much on 1 character. Please feel free to skip this chapter…**

Name: Saraphina (Sara) Laural Black

Nickname: Sars, SarBear

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Personality: Confident, silly, sassy, secretly depressed, intimidating, tough, insecure, often seen as anti social but in reality she just never had time for friends between balancing schoolwork and helping out around the orphanage

Eyes: Almond shaped chocolate brown eyes

Hair: bright purple hair that goes down to her mid back and is usually let down

Normal Clothing: Dark purple crop top, fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and beat up black converse

Sleepwear: Oversized red t-shirt and black shorts

Formal Wear: Her hair in a messy bun, a strapless black dress that reaches her knees and high heel black boots

Swimwear: dark purple one piece

Parents: She never knew them personally, but she knows that one of them was a fallen angel and the other was a siren

Powers: Ability to read minds, sprout angel wings (one black and one white), has a hypnotising singing voice (but she tries not to use it around others) and can control water

Secrets: She's ashamed that she was abandoned by her parents just because she was a hybrid, so she tries to hide it from others

Short bio: All her life, she grew up with other unwanted children in an orphanage for hybrids and their terrible care taker, Miss Evelyn, a half fire demon half vampire. Unlike the other hybrid children, however, she was left a present from her parents, a charm bracelet that she would never ever take off, which makes her wonder if her parents actually wanted to keep her. Through her years of solitude she has learned to hide emotion and defend herself without her powers. Despite this, she is protective of the younger hybrid children and would never let anyone hurt them.

Audition Tape: The static clears up and Sara's face come into view, "uh, hi! I'm Sara I'm 16 and I'm a hybrid." She smiles as she lifts her hands and water starts to form an arch way behind her. "I feel, however, being hybrid doesn't make you any less than any other creature, it simply means your special," she claimed. She sat back, kicking her feet up on a stone. "I think that I am special, even if I'm broken. I wanna win because I'm a strong player and I want to show that monsters from the hood can be just as good as anyone. I may not know who they are, but I know my parents cared about me," she said quietly, staring at her bracelet. As if she suddenly remembered the camera she looked up, "I mean do care! I have parents, of course, uh, so, yeah, pick me!" With that she turned off the camera.

Name, Last name – Christine Washington

Nickname: Aura

Age (14-17) – 17

Height – 5'9

Personality – Honest, Kind, Generous, Laughing, Loyal, and Courageous to the good folks and people, not to mention really Smart, Clever, and Cunning, but Manipulative towards the villains to pretend to be their ally before stabbing them in the back, also to mentally and physically hurt them.

Eyes - Gray Silver eyes

Hair - Pixie Cut hair that is black with Golden highlight

Normal Clothing – Sleeveless Red and Blue Hoodie, White Crop Top with short sleeves, Blue Short shorts, White Knee Length Socks, Red Adidas Shoes, Elbow &amp; Knee Pads, Bracelet on her left wrist, a Watch on her right wrist.

Sleepwear – A White Tank Top and keeping her Short shorts.

Formal Wear (Just in case) – A Crimson dress, and White heel shoes.

Swimwear – Red, White, and Blue Bikini

Parents – Her mother is psychic who can manipulate elements and healing while her father is a shapeshifter who is a martial arts master.

Powers – **(Authors Note: Feel free to skip this part) **Christine can transform into any animal that was prehistoric and extinct, also get their abilities, however she cannot transform into early hominids, reason being is that she is human, but she can transform into extinct primates. Here are the animals that she will most likely use frequently.  
Tyrannosaurus Rex - For intimidation, and strength  
Megalodon - Same as T-Rex only in water.  
Pteranodon - To fly in the Sky.  
Woolly Mammoths - to survive Cold Winter.  
Deinonychus - for Combat, Hunting and Dexterity.  
Small animals - get through tight spaces and agility.

Now for the Elements she can control and how she uses it.  
1\. Time - Too taboo for her to use, and requires a lot of energy.

2\. Space - Same as Time

3\. Sound - Will use this more frequently to accommodate her hunting.

4\. Mineral - Used as defensive because minerals are harder to break then rocks

5\. Mind - Basically Christine has Psychic powers like Brent, only thing is Brent can't seem to read her mind as she is brutally honest and is all truthful, not to mention her mind is pretty much protected from Brent's attack. Her only advantage over Brent's Psychic powers is being able to see through his voice changing and shape-shifting, plus a memory recorder in her mind to show evidence to people.

6\. Plant - Can use like attack, defence or help.

7\. Metal - To make weapons out of Metal

8\. Light - To lift darkness within places

9\. Darkness - To shroud herself in the dark to prevent enemies from seeing her and is used with Sound.

10\. Fire - If she wants to burn something, she would do it.

11\. Water - To hydrate herself or her friends, if she needs to.

12\. Earth - Often used as Defensive, but not as strong as Minerals

13\. Air - To blow away her enemies.

14\. Ice - Freeze her enemies if she wants, or to cool down.

15\. Electricity - Extremely useful to her as she can direct the lightning to where.

16\. Toxic - to weaken her enemies, but won't go to the point of killing them, but if she wants to...

Okay for the Healing, Christine can not only heal herself, but heal anybody or anything if she wants to. Trying to touch her won't heal them, she has to willingly do it to work.

Secret – None because Christine is brutally honest and won't hide anything without embarrassment or even shame. But here they are she has a short temper and has an addiction for Sweet food.

Short Bio – Christine goes to the same school as Brent Gist and was the only person to stand up to him and is fully aware of his powers because she herself is Psychic. After school the two go into a fight with Christine sending Brent to the hospital. Ever since that Brent and Christine have been at each other throats, Christine will stand besides the innocent to protect from that jerk. Anyways Christine was born from Washington D.C. her mother was Aurora and her father was Christopher.

Audition Tape:  
(Static)  
The camera shows a girl sitting on the couch. "Hello I'm Christine Washington, I saw that asshole Brent is trying to compete, so I'm joining in so that prick doesn't do damage to the others who compete... You are guaranteed to get drama as long as me and Brent are around." She sighs. "I have a feeling if Brent and I see each other. He will try his best to frame me in order to kick me off, but I came prepared for that..." Christine narrows her eyes "Choose me and if I see Brent, he is so gonna freak... I hope I will be accepted if Brent gets accepted, buh bye." Christine waves.  
(Static)

Name, Nickname, Last Name: Cleo, Lee, Carter

Age: 16

Height: 6'0 ft

Personality: Very smart, a bit klutzy

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown hair that reaches her shoulders

Normal Clothing: Purple long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, purple sneakers, bracelet on her left wrist

Sleepwear: Pink long-sleeved shirt, pink sleep pants, purple sleep mask

Formal Wear (Just In Case): Purple strapless dress that reaches her knees, purple heels

Swimwear: Purple swimsuit

Parents: Mother-witch, father-human

Powers: Witch powers but since she's only half, not that many (half a star on right hand)

Secret: Tries to keep her powers hidden around humans

Short Bio: Cleo is half a witch and finds it hard to keep her powers under control, this makes her a bit klutzy from time to time. But Cleo

still has an excellent intellect, so she's someone you don't wanna mess with

Audition Tape: *Opens in Cleo's bedroom* "Hello, I'm Cleo. I am half a witch and I have lots of useful spells that might come in handy.

Watch this. *Snaps her fingers and her outfit changes to something western* Tada! And that's just a beginner spell. I also have lots of

computer skills, I can hack into any electric device." *Other voice from outside* "Cleo! What happened to my western dress?!" "Oh boy.

Uh, I gotta go, pick me!"

Name, Nickname, Last name – Alice, Ali, Wilof

Age (14-17) – 14

Height – 5'6

Personality – Determined person. Kind, believes there is good in everyone.

Eyes - Blue

Hair - Brown tied up into a ponytail

Normal Clothing – Red Sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

Sleepwear – Black t-shirt. Black Bottoms, Pink slippers and bathrobe

Formal Wear (Just in case) – Blue dress and blue dress shoes.

Swimwear – Purple bikini

Parents – A witch as a mother and werewolf as a father

Powers – Can use magic, super strength/Fast (Only at breaking points)

Secret – When she gets to her breaking point her power goes berserk and she gets fuelled with rage, she will stop at nothing to protect herself and her friends.

Short Bio – Being raised by a witch and a werewolf wasn't easy. She was great at magic but her werewolf powers weren't well controlled. They were greatly impacted by her emotions. To stay calm she started to play music, and has loved it since. 

Audition Tape – Clips of Alice are shown. One of them stands out to the rest. Alice and her friend were being teased. Just as her friend was pushed onto the ground Alice snapped. She ran to the boys on a second and brought each to their knees. The camera is seen thrown to the ground and a man tries to stop Alice. Now to Alice herself. "Hi. I'm Alice. I'm here to audition. My father believes if I go, I can learn to control my anger/powers. So I basically am forced to audition. ...Well see ya!

Name, Nickname, Last name – Okiku Sarisi (Kiki, but only Tarq can call her that)

Age (14-17) – 16

Height – 5'7"

Personality – she's sort of mysterious, and very quiet. She is dangerous as hell if you mess with her. She loves to read, and loves rock music. She is very aloof, close only to her best friend, Tarquin (Tarq)

Eyes - almond-shaped, black

Hair - black, two long braids

Normal Clothing – loose white dress with one sleeve, white slippers, white hair ribbons, black leather gloves up to her elbows

Sleepwear – oversized grey Styx t-shirt

Formal Wear (Just in case) – white kimono, white heeled sandals

Swimwear – black one-piece, to hide some of her scars

Parents – unknown. One was a ghost, one was human.

Powers – she can become invisible, and drastically change her appearance into a bloated rotting corpse, but only when she's killing. She kills only those who kill children. She also has incredible physical strength.

Secret – she kills child-murderers to release the spirits of the dead children. She needs to do this to survive.

Short Bio –born in Japan, she moved to America at age 12. She met Tarq at age 14, but it took hi months to earn her trust and friendship. Now, they are best friends, and she's got a bit of a crush on him. (Shh!)  
She learned about her powers when she was still in Japan, and told/showed Tarq when she was 15. He agreed to help her.

Audition Tape –  
Audition Tape: (camera on)  
Okiku: Do I really have to do this, Tarq?  
Tarquin: Well, I'm doing one too, so yes.  
Okiku: Fine. Ok.  
(Okiku turns to the camera)  
Okiku: I am Okiku Sarisi. I am sixteen years old. My friend Tarquin is forcing me to do this audition. Please do not-  
Tarquin: Kiki!  
Okiku: Fine. (Rolls eyes) please put me on your reality television show. That will be all.  
Tarquin: aren't you going to show them?  
Okiku: why the hell would I show them?  
(Camera off)

Name, Nickname, Last name – Tarquin James (everyone calls him Tarq)

Age (14-17) – 16

Height – 6'3"

Personality – smart, funny, and good-natured, he's still always been kind of strange. If you mess with his friends, he will beat your a$$. He loves movies, and May or may not be into Okiku a little bit.

Eyes - almond-shaped and blue

Hair - black and messy, falls just below his chin

Normal Clothing – black sweatshirt, black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers

Sleepwear – not exactly your business

Formal Wear (Just in case) – tuxedo with red tie

Swimwear – not exactly your business

Parents – dad-human, mom-witch/psychic

Powers – can contain spirits by using the many tattoos covering his body, can use some of Okiku's powers when in contact with her, same with other spirits, although he hasn't had a chance to try it.

Secret – he sneaks out with Kiki to help her kill people. Oh god, the grounding his dad would give him...

Short Bio – born in New York, he's always been kind of weird. He has no clue about why he has the tattoos, but they've been there since he was 3. He met Okiku at age 13, and liked her instantly. They eventually became close.  
When he was 15, Okiku showed him her other form, and his own powers. He discovered his mom was not actually insane then, as well. He's been helping Okiku with her "jobs" ever since.

Audition Tape –  
(camera on)  
Tarq: Hello Los Angelos!  
Okiku: They're in Canada.  
Tarq: oh. Well, anyway, I'm Tarq James, and you need to put me on your show, because I am a psycho, and I rock!  
Okiku: yeah, sure.  
Tarq: never mind the hater girl behind the camera! Just, put me on, ok? Great! Later!  
(Camera off)

Name, Nickname, Last name – Brent Gist (No nickname)

Age (14-17) – 16

Height – 5'9

Personality – He will do literally anything to win. He will use any strategy he can think of. He will do his best to hurt others physically and emotionally so he can have an advantage. He also has a very short temper, whenever he loses he gets very angry. He will always take out the biggest threats first, anyway he can. He's also a huge jerk. He doesn't keep any bad thoughts about people in his head, he'll tell his thoughts to people's faces. Almost everybody hates him, and vice-versa.

Eyes - Round, aqua

Hair - Blonde, short, bangs

Normal Clothing – Black hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers.

Sleepwear – White shirt, sweat pants.

Formal Wear (Just in case) – White button-down shirt, black jeans, dress shoes.

Swimwear – Black trunks

Parents – Both were psychic. Dad was fish man thing.

Powers – He can read minds, and see emotions. He uses this power to break people's hearts and find out people's secrets. He can also change his voice into anyone, and shape shift. He'll use this to frame someone for doing something horrible. Since his dad was half-fish thing, he can stay underwater for days, and can swim super-fast.

Secret – He doesn't want anyone knowing about his powers to read minds and change his voice.

Short Bio – He was always competitive in school. He used his powers to become king of the school. He was also a manipulative jerk in school, like he still is today. He cares for almost no one but himself and money.

Audition Tape: "Hello, Chris. My name is Brent, and I am going to win this competition. I will use all my powers to crush everyone else in the competition. And I will also create drama, which will boost your ratings. How, you ask?" *He turns into a different boy, with a different voice.* "Hey Cheryl, this is Jordan. It's over."*You see a girl run away crying, Brent turns back into himself with his regular voice* "Heh, heh, heh... easy."

Name: Matthew Olano Nickname: Matter  
Age: 17  
Height and shape: 5 foot 7 inches, tan, has a feminine shape  
Personality: Matthew is usually calm, collective, thinks before he acts, and only speaks when he is needed. This is because of his power which can harm others.  
Eyes: almond shape, golden  
Hair: Long silver hair, usually kept in a ponytail.  
Normal: a black jacket with a hoodie that doubles as a mask. Where's blue jeans, black sneakers, black rimed square glasses, and a t-shirt  
Sleepwear: gray pajama bottoms, with undershirt  
Formal: white short sleeve dress shirt, red tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes  
Swim: dark blue trunks as well as the same color surf shirt.  
Parents: His mom is a Siren, while his father was a surfer (human)  
Powers: he has a supersonic voice that can break almost anything and if he's not careful can ripe the flesh of humans, can swim at Mach 5 under water (can breath for about two hours below)  
Secret: he has killed three men as well put three of his class mates in a hospital  
Short Bio: Matthew has always been a quite kid and has spent most of his life on the cost of Florida. Spending most of his day's surfing or free diving. Unfortunately for him he has inherited almost all of his mother's looks (beside his skin color that's his father) so he gives off the appearance as rather a cute teenage girl, he also has a girly voice, which has been problem manic for him because he often hit on by guys (he was walking the streets at night in Miami and a couple of drunken man stopped him at a corner and tried to have their way with him he let out a scream which tore off the skin of the man, he also hospitalized local bullies who picked on him (they are now deaf in one ear.  
Audition: Static: what appears to be a cute girl walks on screen and with a cuter voice "Hey my name is Matthew and I would really like to be on your show, not only am I quite strong, but it the main reason it can get me away from some of the people here. For my life is a living hell I'm constantly hit on by guys, they freak out when I walk into the men's restroom. I can't even get a girlfriend because all the girls hate me because all the guys at school focus on me. I can barely talk to my friends (only two) because my voice is too strong (Switches to a secluded beach) He opens his mouth a lets a loud scream which parts the sea in half but also cracks the screen. "Oh crap" Statc.  
Relationship: hetero sexual, yes, someone who is the complete opposite of him, outgoing, talented, athletic

Name: Scar Lucifer Xaren ( Lucifer is not his Nickname, it is his middle name)

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Personality: Scar will do anything to win, even if it means sacrifices. He is nice most of the time but can be cruel at other times, he will resort to violence if needed.

Eyes: Scar has Black Sclera and Slit pupils. His right eye is green with red streaks and his left eye is red with blue streaks in it.

Hair: Scar has Bushy hair. It is Green with Red streaks.

Normal Clothing: Scar wears a chain shirt with black skinny jeans, and fancy dress wears a cloak over his shirt that goes down to his feet and has a collar that surrounds his wears a necklace with a pendant of a dragon and phoenix fighting, with a strange fruit in between their locked claws.

Sleep wear: Scar sleeps in a silk shirt and silk pants, with no type of shoes on and he doesn't wear socks when he sleeps.

Formal Wear: Scar just takes off his cloak and chain shirt, and puts on a tuxedo top, keeping on his skinny jeans and dress shoes.

Swim Wear: Scar doesn't change, he swims still in his normal clothing. He doesn't care about getting his clothes wet.

Parents: Xentho Xaren, and Shalani Xaren

Powers: Scar can summon Swords &amp; Scythes, control the elements, summon mythical beasts, and create gigantic carnivorous plants.

Secret: Scar has Dragon DNA mixed in him from his parents, who were genetic scientists.

Short Bio: Scar lived a somewhat normal life, his parents being Genetic Scientists. They created countless things, but they accidentally infused dragon DNA into Scar causing him to have weird eyes, which caused him to be bullied at school, until he killed 5 kids who overstepped.

Audition Tape: "Hi, I'm Scar Lucifer Xaren. I know, Lucifer, don't worry, I'm not a satanist, its just my name. So, I really want to be on this season, mainly because my parents are dead, and I need to pay for my house, and if I win, I'll be able to pay the bills and finally actually live in my house without debt. I know, I don't look like much with my pale skin, but I can think I could be a pretty good contestant. I hope to be accepted on this season."

Parents: Unknown, Step-Parents: Xentho Xaren, and Shalani Xaren 

Appearance: Pale skinned, an average build, good abs and muscles. Has a Scar on the inside of his right arm, and one across the front of his throat.

Name: Drake Darkwing  
Nickname: D  
Age: 17  
Height: 6"  
Personality: Arrogant but loyal. He will not turn his back on any players he makes an alliance with if he gives his word. The exception is if he finds out that people are plotting to send him home at which point he may consider backstabbing or blindsiding players to stay in the game.  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
Normal clothing: Leather jacket, t shirt and jeans.  
Sleepwear: Typical teenage boy-wears only his boxers to bed  
Formal wear: Black suit with a black or green tie.  
Swimwear: Green swim trunks. NO Goggles.  
Parents: Dragon(Father), Witch (Mother)  
Powers: Dragon form enabling flight, can breathe fire, elemental magic inherited from his mother and father.  
Secret: He's bi which means as far as potential crush(es) on other players go, he is fairly equal opportunity. Especially if they are a magic user or a dragon.  
Audition Tape:I'm an obvious choice 'cause my powers will enable me to best the other players without breaking a sweat.

Name, Nickname, Last name – Finn (Wolfie) Tyann

Age (14-17) – 14 1/2

Height – 5ft. 6in.

Personality – Finn is quiet, but he is sarcastic, awkward, strange, and did I  
mention awkward? He usually keeps to himself due to being quite different.

Eyes - Bright red with some darker red flecks.

Hair - Pure snow white, messy and somewhat long.

Normal Clothing – Dark grey hoodie over a sky blue t-shirt, dark red pants, and black tennis shoes.

Sleepwear – Black t-shirt and black fuzzy pants.

Formal Wear (Just in case) – Dark red tuxedo and matching pants, black tennis shoes (because he kind of doesn't care).

Swimwear – Dark blue swim shorts and white swim goggles.

Parent – Alex Tyann - Albino male of his mid 30's, bad fashion sense(I don't know what he'd look like to be honest).

Powers – Finn can talk to the canine species, and if any canines that are wild are within a two mile radius, he can howl a summoning howl to bring them to him if he is in trouble or needs help. He can't be manipulated, like hypnotism, and if angry, he kind of uses the forest to his advantages. Example: There are leaves on the ground and it's windy, he can gather the wind energy that carries the leaves. Once the leaves are carries by the wind, they are blown at your face, hard.  
Another example: It's raining, Finn can control the rain partially so that it rains down hard on a specific person or place.  
Finn just has a special connection to nature, ok?!

Secret – Finn has a big, white fluffy canine tail and pointed canine ears.

Short Bio – On September 3rd of the year of 2000, Finn was born and raised by his father Alex Tyann. When he was three, there was an accident with a lab experiment and long story short, he was fused into a human- wolf hybrid. Fast forward seven years, and his sister Lily was adopted. Funny thing is that Lily is his half sister, and they've been attached to each other. Again, fast forward to now, when he auditions for this show.

Audition Tape – A young albino teen with pointed canine ears and a big, white and fluffy canine tail stands in a forest clearing. Wild wolves and wild dogs sleep peacefully as he stands there. "Hi there, I'm Finn Tyann, though my nickname is Wolfie. I would like to join the show cuz, I am a hybrid so.." He pauses for a moment and hears someone calling his name in the distance. Finn grins mischievously then does a canine-like bark to the wild wolves and dogs. "Well, I have to go!" He begins to howl and the wild canines join in as the camera switches off.

Name, Nickname, Lastname: Rozelle (Ellie) Demon

Age: 15

Height: 154cm (I don't know my feet)

Personality: Troublemaker, funny, that's all I'm giving –Oppsie

Eyes: Dark Red, normal :P So Descriptive

Hair: Brown, goes up to the middle of her back, bangs, streaks of white and light grey in it

Normal Clothing: Make It Up (I fail at clothing) but she had grey wolf ears

Sleepwear: Look Above

Formal Wear: Short Black dress and Dark Red Heels

Swim wear: Er, I'm part fire demon, I didn't plan ahead. I'm doomed

Parents: Fire Demon (Dad) Werewolf (Mum)

Powers: Super speed, super hearing, Fire (Can't touch water)

Secret: Can't control her fire powers, accidently burns things and blame them on others

Short Bio: A common hybrid.

The Story of How The Werewolf and the Fire Demon Met –

Lupe (The Mum) was banished to Hell, where Walter (The Dad) lived. Hell is actually quite big and it's filled with lots of houses. Lupe door-knocked to see who would take her in, as no houses were available for sale. All of them slammed the door in her face. Lupe was starting to give up hope. Finally, he knocked on Walter's house. Walter thought that Lupe was quite pretty so he let her stay. They fell in love, got married and had Rozelle and her younger siblings; Tamsin, Jasmine (twin girls, aged 8), James and Jack (twin boys, aged 5) and Rozelle's favourite, Echo (girl, age 2).

Audition Tape:

(static) (Is in a park, full of fire things) Hello, I'm Rozelle. You're probably wondering why everything is red and fire-y. This is where I live. In Hell. I'm part fire demon. Part Werewolf. *makes a little fireball in her palm. The fireball bounces off and lands on a surprised Fire Demon* (Male Voice: Rozelle! My Hair has burnt off!) Oh no! (static, end)


	4. It Begins (Awfully)

**I'm sorry. I decided to go for a different style, unlike the one I did in the intro. I'll just make it easier. I'm sorry. Cookie anyone?**

Chris: Welcome Everyone to Total. Drama. Hybrids! We got quite a few apps, and we were able to get it down to 12 people. 6 girls and 6 guys. We had already introduced them, but our STUPID camera man forgot to take off the lens, so we're starting at the challenge. (I'm skipping the intro [I'm sorry! I'm too lazy...] I will make another chapter with all of the info on the characters.)

_Confessionals_

Rozelle: I think Chris is being careful around me. Then again, I burned my dad's hair off in my audition.

Brent: Great, just great! Christine is here! She would be my main priority to get off the show, but Rozelle is a pain. She needs to get off, NOW!

Christine: I loved his reaction

_Confessionals End_

Chris: For your first challenge, you are given a contestants name and you get to… *dramatic pause* read their application onto the show!

Everyone: *groans and mutters*

Chris: But before I do that, I must sort you into teams. Brent, Christine, Rozelle, Drake, Tarquin, Scar and Saraphina, you guys are the Stupid Supernaturals

Saraphina: Seriously?

Chris: Yes!

_Confessionals_

Saraphina: Chris is really serious and committed to the "Supernatual Mistakes" thing. We are NOT mistakes!

_Confessionals End_

Chris: Next! Alice, Cleo, Okiko, Matthey, Finn and Scar, you guys are the Dumb Demons

Rozelle: Hey! Demons are NOT dumb! Well, Water ones are…. But that's beside the point!

Chris: I. Do Not Care. Anyway, come up here and pick a name out of the hat. Do NOT tell anyone what you got or you will go to…. The Whirlpool of Loserdom. Our newest way to eliminate people. First….

Finn Got –Saraphina

Rozelle Got – Matthew

Saraphina Got - Tarquin

Okiko Got - Christine

Tarquin Got - Rozelle

Alice Got- Finn

Cleo Got - Alice

Scar Got - Brent

Matthew Got – Drake

Drake Got - Cleo

Brent Got - Okiko

Christine Got – Scar

Chris: Ok, now that you have your person you will be placed in your own separate, sound proof room. Yes, I checked Matthew

Matthew: *quietly says yes in an excited tone*

Chris: To save time (and Oppsie's agony) we'll only be doing their reactions…. Oh! And for the privacy of the campers, of course *fake smile*

(static)

Brent: HOLY *bleep*

Christine: There's been worse… wait, he did WHAT!

Drake: Ha ha! The Western Dress, hilarious!

Matthew: Let's see how that goes Drake *screams at the top of his voice and nothing happens* I love this room!

Scar: Too late Brent

Cleo: So… anger issues? Meh, makes sense

Alice: Aw…. So cuuuute!

Tarquin: No wonder Chris told her not to 'touch the hair'…. *bursts out laughing*

Okiko: Ha ha! Poor Brent. Not really…

Saraphina: HOLY *bleep* WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TARQUIN!

Rozelle: That makes sense why he almost never talks

Finn: Ouch! Poor Saraphina!

(static)

Chris: And, SURPRISE! Both teams are going to elimination with 1 going home FROM EACH TEAM, ha ha, choose who you're voting off campers

*glares and uneasiness is spread between the campers*

(At Chris' Trailer)

?: *knocks*

Chris: Cooooming! He- WHO ARE YOU!  
?: I go by MANY names, but, most people call me… Oppsie

Chris: Aren't you torturing people in that show... Ever After High or something?

Oppsie: Er, YEAH! But I can travel between worlds

Chris: What do you want?

Oppsie: I want to take over the show

Chris: NO WAY!

Oppsie: Do the bonfire ceremony then pack your bags, you're going back onto the streets

(Bonfire Ceremony)

Chris: Ok campers, today we learnt more than we should of about each other. When I call your name, come and receive your marshmallow, and if you don't get one, you will be thrown into the Whirlpool of Loserdom. Finn. Matthew. Alice. Cleo. Drake. Brent. Tarquin. Christine. Scar. And Saraphina.

Rozelle: Aw… why was I voted off?

Brent: Because you're a big, fat, stupid- *gets kicked in the balls by Rozelle herself* (high-pitched) Why? Ow!

Chris: Now Okiko and Saraphina, go to the whirlpool of shame

Saraphina: Why me?

Chris: Because a friend of mine *cough* Oppsie *cough* told me you were being used in millions of other stories like this and she just realised it

Saraphina: Aw… fine!

Chris: Okiko, Saraphina, any last words?

Okiko: Not really…. Oh yeah, WHOEVER VOTED ME OFF WILL PAY

Saraphina: Yes, I SHOULD NOT BE IN HERE! ROZELLE SHOULD BE!

Rozelle: Well excuuuuse me

Chris: *throws them into the Whirlpool* Well, I'm off to pack my bags.

Matthew: Um… why?

Oppsie: Hello *evilly smiles and flicks hair* I'm OppsieDasi, but everyone calls me Oppsie. *shoos the campers away* Will Rozelle be voted off next time? Will Brent stop being an idiot? Can I make Matthew able to talk normally? Seriously though VenomstormOfVineClan, can I? Review or PM me. 10 Campers left, who will win the million? Find out, in Total. Drama. Hybrids! (short pause) I love my new job.

**Hey! I'm just chilling in my sky home (In a different world, not Total Drama) now. I would like to apologise for not updating! I also apologise to Sara the queen and SophiaCrutchfeild for their characters being voted off first. Sara, girl, no. It's been used too many times. Yes, it has probably been modified to fit the story but it's still the same character. I prefer fresh meat.**

**I also apologise for it being so short! I have found myself wanting to stop doing this and having writers block a lot. I finally wrote down this which I'm not proud of myself. This is my first Total Drama fanfiction, so try not to be too mean. Make sure to let me know if I mis-characterise a character. I will be adding the full character list soon, with their audition tapes and secret and personalities so you can judge me! Yay!**


	5. The WATER CHALLENGE!

**I have NO idea how Scar got on BOTH teams. *gasps* Scar has the power to DUPLICATE HIMSELF! Not really but that's the only reason I have. I did however fix what happened!**

Oppsie: Last time on Total Drama Hybrids! Not much really! We just made the contestants read each other's application. In the end, Okiko and Rozelle was out, BUT, Saraphina, or Sara, was in WAY to many shows like this, so, we gave her the Whirlpool instead of Rozelle. Welcome back to, Total! Drama! Hybrids!

**Theme Tune (Let me know if I should do what HAPPENS in the Theme Tune)**

_Confessionals_

Rozelle: It's been a week and everyone is like "Why are you still here?" come on! Burning off my dad's hair isn't THAT bad! And neither is blaming your mishaps on others…. Okiko's was TERRIBLE!

Tarquin: Yeah, I'm kind of sad Okiko is gone… *sighs*

Scar: Everyone was confused on whose team I was on. Oppsie informed me I was on the 'Dumb Demons' although, she should probably change the name before Rozelle kills her.

Oppsie: I have gotten several angry emails saying that I should change the team 'the Dumb Demons' to something else. I have informed MOST people that the team is now 'the Crummy Creatures'… it was the best I could come up with at such short notice!"

_Confessionals End_

Rozelle: *is up in a tree, picking off leaves from their branches, ripping them up then littering them on the ground below* I wish people would just get over the fact that I'm still here…

Finn: I know you're there…

Rozelle: *falls out of tree, but isn't harmed because she wasn't THAT high up* Ga! Don't do that?

Finn: Do what? Breathe, talk or scare you *sarcastically*

Rozelle: All of the above would be nice

Oppsie on Speakers: All campers report to the dining area for breakfast!

Finn: Are you coming or not?

Rozelle: I am! I'm just making sure no one scares me and makes me fall off the Earth…

_Confessionals_

Oppsie: What? You thought I was going to EXACTALLY like Chris? Nah! I'm my own person thank you very much!

Brent: Oppsie told me to come in here and tell you what the living conditions are like. Well, we do the Boys Cabin and Girls Cabin as usual but the Girls have a separate bathroom to us so that's good. The Cabins are slightly nicer than before. The Cabin has the design of the Trailers (TDA) so that's cool! I guess. The food tastes like (bleep) though... AM I DONE HERE?

_Confessionals End_

**At the Dining Area**

Oppsie: Is everyone ready for- oh, no one's here….. *walks away like nothing happened*

(5 minutes later when everyone is there and is eating)

Oppsie: Is everyone read for today's Water Challenges?

Matthew: *quietly* No, we don't really want to get hurt

Oppsie: *doesn't hear Matthew* I'll take that as a yes! Huddle up with your teams because you have to decide who does what! There is the Water Skiing Challenge which needs 2, the Cliff Dive, which needs 1 and the Swimming Relay, which needs 2. You have 5 minutes to discuss… starting now!

(Noises of chair scraping against the wooden floor and footsteps)

_The Crummy Creatures_

Alice: Listen up Crummy Creatures-

Scar: I thought we were the Dumb Demons

Cleo: No, Oppsie told us that we were now the Crummy Creatures due to angry emails and Rozelle

Scar: Oh…..

_Confessionals_

Scar: I will KILL Oppsie for not telling me

Oppsie: Yeah right, you can't touch me *a knife is stabbed in the confessional's wall* Ah! I'm being attacked! *runs out*

_Confessionals End_

Alice: All names aside. Who has any preferences on what they want to do

Matthew: *quietly* I would like to do the Swimming Relay

Alice: Pardon?

Matthew: *louder* I would like to do the Swimming Relay

Alice: Oh, ok! We need one more for the Relay

Scar: It's actually the SWIMMING Relay

Alice: I know! Now who would like to do it?

Finn: I will

Cleo: and I volunteer for the Water Skiing Challenge

Scar: I second that!

Alice: That leaves me with the Cliff Dive…

_The Stupid Supernaturals_

Brent: Since I'm a superb swimmer, I'll do the Swimming Relay and I nominate Christine to do it with me

Christine: Fine *rolls eyes*

Tarquin: I guess I'll do Water Skiing

Drake: I second that

Rozelle: That leaves me with… the Cliff Dive…

_Confessionals  
_Rozelle: Fire demons CAN'T touch water, they melt, maybe that's why the Wicked Witch of the West melted when they poured water on her… ANYWAY! Since I'm PART fire demon, I don't KNOW if I melt or not, and since you can't Cliff Dive WITHOUT getting wet, I'm unsure on what will happen…and, don't tell anyone, but I'm scared…

_Confessionals End_

Oppsie: TIME'S UP!

Finn: but he wouldn't listen, so I said-

Oppsie: FINN! Shut up, you're the only one talking… ANYWHO! We'll start with the Water Relay race, so everyone get into your swimwear!

_At The Beach_

Oppsie: Ok, so I believe its Brent and Christine from The Stupid Supernaturals and Matthew and Finn from the Crummy Creatures. Said contestants will swim from here to that other little island WHERE MY HOUSE IS so don't do a Duncan and blow it up. Choose who will go first.

_The Stupid Supernaturals_

Brent: I'll go last, so Christine can go first

Tarquin: Shouldn't we discuss this?

Brent: We ARE!

Drake: He has a point…

Rozelle: But it isn't a team discussion, it's just Brent bossing us around… well mainly Christine

Christine: I agree with Rozelle

Brent: Just do as I say!

_The Crummy Creatures_

Finn: Do you want to go first?

Matthew: Sure…

Oppsie: Ok, discussion time is up! I will teleport Finn and Brent to the island *clicks and they are on the island* LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN in 5….

Christine: I'm going to kick your butt

Matthew: *whispers to self* In her dreams…

Oppsie: 4…. 3…. 2 1 GO!

Christine and Matthew start, Matthew HEAPS ahead of Christine who is trying to keep up… but failing.

Matthew: *tags Finn* Go while we're in the lead *Finn swims off*

Christine: *gets to Brent by the time Finn is halfway there and tags him*

Brent: Ugh, if we lose, YOU'RE going home *swims*

Finn: I'm almost there! *see's Brent swimming fast* Better pick up the pace! *crosses the finish line*

Oppsie: And the Crummy Creatures win the first challenge! Let's head over to the Water Skiing Challenge Setup. *teleports Christine, Matthew and Brent –who is still swimming- to shore and walks off*

Brent: So. Going HOME Christine.

Christine: Grr…

_At a lake_

Oppsie: Welcome to Clumsy Lake. I believe Cleo and Scar from the Crummy Creatures and Tarquin and Drake for the Stupid Supernaturals. Choose a Skier and a Motor Boat Rider. Don't go on "I suck at driving so I'll drive" because the Motor Boat Rider will toe the Skier from their own team. Yep! So NOT like the 1st season. Ha ha! 5 minutes to discuss.

_Crummy Creatures_

Cleo: I'm good with electronics, so maybe I should drive

Scar: Sure

_Stupid Supernaturals _

Brent: Ok, Tarquin is going to drive, and Drake will swim

Drake: Shouldn't Tarquin and I (CORRECT GRAMMER GUYS!) decide, and NOT you?

Brent: But I'm the team leader

Tarquin: Since… when?

Brent: Since ALWAYS!

Rozelle: I'm staying outta this

Christine: Brent, just let them decide

Brent: Shut it Christine

Oppsie: I think that's enough time…. First, the Stupid Supernaturals

Tarquin: Sorry if I mess up dude

Drake: It's fine

Oppsie: 3, 2, 1 *blows whistle she had on her*

Tarquin crashes the vehicle a few seconds after they start

Oppsie: Ouch! I'd hate to be them right now. Let's see if the Crummy Creatures can beat that 3,2,1 *blows whistle*

Cleo is able to keep Scar on for a good few seconds until the engine stopped working

Oppsie: Well I guess the decider will be the *dramatic voice* CLIFF DIVE… Oh, I need to cut to a break? Ok! We'll be right back after this short ad.

_Coming Soon to …._

_A thrilling and hilarious tale…._

"_WHERE THE HEX IS MY PHONE!"_

_The Revenge_

_Warning, rated T and isn't a Total Drama Fic_

Oppsie: WELCOME BACK! This will work like a target. The person who gets closest to the centre of the ring of safe water-y-ness will win it for their team. First up! Alice!

Alice dives 2 centimetres from the centre (Some interns measured it)

Oppsie: Oooh! SO close. Let's see if Rozelle can top that.

Rozelle: *gulps*

Oppsie: Jump already!

Rozelle jumps, but misses the ring

Rozelle: I DIDN'T BURN! WOO!

Oppsie: Rozelle loses for her team, but she better swim quickly, she landed in the danger part of the water

Rozelle: excuse me? *sharks looks at her* Oh no…. *jumps out of the water and runs (in the air) to dry land*

Oppsie: Ha ha! Nice! I'll see the Stupid Supernaturals at the bonfire.

**The Bonfire**

Oppsie: What can I say? You had a terrible leader guys

Brent: Hey!

Oppsie: When I call your name, you are safe. Drake, Christine… and Tarquin

Rozelle: Not again? I told you guys, it was my first time in the water!

Oppsie: Which is why you're safe

Brent: WHAT!

Drake: You had it coming dude

Oppsie: Any last words before I push you into the whirlpool

Brent: You will all pay *Oppsie pushes him in*

Oppsie: What will happen next time? On Total! Drama! Hybrids!

**Extra Scene**

Scar: Payback time… *Scar steals ALL of Oppsie's chocolate and runs for it*

_A few minutes later_

Oppsie: Time for some chocolate…. WHERE DID IT GO! *starts crying* WHY! COME BACK TO ME CHOCOLATE!


	6. Sorry!

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry for not updating but I had some bad news.**

**I'm discontinuing the story.**

**I'M SORRY! I just can't bring myself to make any more chapters. I might try this again later in time, but probably with a different storyline. **

**Once again, I'm sorry and I'll see you around, I guess :/**

**-OppsieDasi, Signing Out**


End file.
